


I'll Be Good

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Depression, Inspired by Music, Lost Love, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post Volume 4 (RWBY), Volume 3 Spoilers, Volume 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: For all of the light that I shut outFor all of the innocent things that I've doubtFor all of the bruises that I've caused and the tearsFor all of the things that I've done all these yearsYeah, for all of the sparks that I've stomped outFor all of the perfect things that I doubtWhen Qrow starts to learn some hard truths about someone he held near and dear to him, he makes a vow to change his ways.





	I'll Be Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGeekyArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekyArtist/gifts), [TigerMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMoon/gifts), [NanoTwentyFaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/gifts).



> Inspired by "I'll Be Good" by Jaymes Young  
> Semi-Sequel to Regret Message

_He never really thought highly of himself._

_He was always a loner. A wild card. A force of nature no one could control._

_A walking contradiction._

_"Did you know crows are a sign of bad luck?"_

_Named for his so called "gift", while bearing a family name meant only for the blessed. Growing up in a bandit tribe made it hard for him to trust himself around others. Back then, he'd done things he wasn't proud of. He had taken lives. Indirectly, more often than not, but taken innocent lives all the same._

_He brought misfortune wherever he went. And that was why he did his best to keep his distance._

_And any chance he had to leave, he took it. He never stayed in one place for too long. He wandered, looking for a better life. Looking for a reason to keep living._

_A reason to be good._

_The schools provided that opportunity, but it came with a risk._

_A risk that Qrow, after much thought, decided to take._

 

_When he had enrolled in Beacon, he wanted to be as far away from the tribe as possible. He didn't want the reminders of what he had done, what he was. He wanted to be someone new._

_He wanted to forget the past._

_Sadly, forgetting your past is hard to do when your twin tags along for her own reasons._

_And when strange things began to happen at the school all the time because you're just standing there._

_And when you're so tired and given up caring that you play along with people's pranks._

_That was the life Qrow Branwen had always lived. He never expected anything to change._

_When fighting side by side with his team, he remained stealthy. He drew away the worst of the beasts that plagued their world, allowing the others a chance to handle the smaller scale._

_There were times where his Semblance got him in situations in which he should have died. He never knew when it'd happen, but he always hoped it'd be soon._

_A beacon of Misfortune wasn't wanted, so why prolong the inevitable?_

_By the time he graduated though, he had grown close with his team. He didn't really worry about what they thought of him or his talents. They didn't care about his past. Only the future._

_Summer, with her caring simple soul._

_Taiyang, with his hotheaded and joking nature._

_Even Raven, who seemed to slowly be letting go of her ties to their so called "home"._

_He was ready to fly into hell and back with them. He began to trust them with his life as they trusted him. They didn't see him as bad luck._

_He wasn't the Bad Luck Charm._

_He was just Qrow._

_And for once, he was happy._

_But everything change when Team STRQ met them._

_When they learned the truth of what was going on in the world._

 

_Soon the team started to fracture. Taiyang and Raven were bickering more and more. Summer was growing more distant and unfocused, putting on a mask in front of the family so they wouldn't worry._

_Days and nights started to fill where he'd be all alone after missions. He'd be unable to go home for fear of exacerbating any argument that was going on._

_He'd be alone with no one to be open to._

_Save for them._

_They grew close as STRQ drifted apart. They didn't care about his Bad Luck. And they actually were interested in his scythe outside of combat. Only one other person ever commented on it, and she wasn't really interested in talking weapons anymore._

_He learned more about the war. He learned more about what they'd been through, and what they'd hope to achieve in the near future. They'd ask about his life, what the Branwens were like before Beacon, and what Qrow wanted in life._

_Qrow would just say the past didn't matter anymore._

_All he wanted was to be there with them._

_There'd be nights where the team would be in Vale after a mission and find them crying in their office, the stress of everything building to a tipping point._

_There were days where neither could be left alone without hearing the other's voice for a solid minute after at the very least._

_There were times where they'd lie awake at night, curled in each other's arms and talking._

_He didn't know when they'd gotten so close._

_But he loved that they were._

_He loved having them there._

_He loved being near them._

_He loved them._

_They were his anchor when Raven had left, when Taiyang refused to talk to him. When Summer wouldn't look at him._

_They were his friend, and his confidant. They were the person he trusted with his heart._

_And in turn, they began to trust him with theirs._

_They took care of each other, holding their hearts away from the darkness that tried to consume them._

_And for a while, they were happy. And soon, Taiyang and Summer started to come back around. Everyone was slowly bonding again._

_Life was looking perfect._

_Until that day..._

 

_The day he shouldn't have lingered._

_The day that he should have taken the assignment by himself. He shouldn't have let her come with him._

_She was gone._

_And now all that remained of Summer were the memories of years gone by, the broken hearts of those who loved her, and the child who carried the same silver stare._

_They tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have known._

_But Qrow knew better._

_By the Gods did he know better._

_"I was there!" he bellowed. "If I had made her stay home she'd be alive!"_

_"You don't know that!"_

_"Yes I do! I'm a **curse!"**_

_He begged for more solo missions from then on. When he came home, he wasn't there for more than a week. He drank the heaviest liquor he could handle. It eased the pain, and lessened some of the effects of his Semblance._

_He pushed everyone away._

_Even them._

_Keep it professional, he asserted. Don't get too attached._

_But of course, that was impossible. He couldn't keep from growing attached. He still loved his nieces, and risked his life for theirs whenever they were in danger. He helped Tai around the house as much as he could. He took up a job closer to home, but it was a loose enough set up to where he could continue his duties for them._

_He trained Ruby to fight._

_He assured Yang that things would get better._

_He remained the loyal spy._

_He did what he could to keep everyone safe._

_But even his best wasn't enough..._

 

_Their Fall Maiden, Amber, had died._

_Atlas had been backed into a political corner._

_Yang lost her arm._

_The girls lost so many of their friends._

_And now Ruby's power has begun to manifest._

_All of this was too much. He almost slipped further and further into the bottle, stopping himself from drowning only because he had to._

_He had to stay level headed for them._

_He had to keep fighting for them._

_And so Qrow flew, following Ruby and her remaining friends from Beacon at a distance so that they weren't attacked by unstoppable hordes on their way to Mistral._

_He tried to convince Raven to come back, even though it was pointless to do so. He knew that, but it's what they'd have wanted._

_He held off Tyrian as best he could. He probably could have taken him, but Ruby was his first priority on the battle field. He wasn't going to let his niece be taken by Her forces. He'd take the stinger a thousand times more to keep her safe._

_He sat down and talked with the kids. He told them the truth. Ruby was hurt, feeling confused and alone knowing that her mentor kept such a big secret from her. Ren was more than understanding, and was rather calm about the entire thing. Nora was a bit more anxious, but seemed to be almost as level headed as Ren. The two must have seen something in their life that made them so strong. Jaune wasn't so quick to remain calm. Qrow didn't blame him. In some ways, he was a lot like Tai. Especially in the eyes. Those were the eyes of a man who lost his love._

_All of them were hurting._

_And so Qrow let them vent, putting their negative emotions onto him._

_"Well, you're just a real bundle of help, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_He wasn't of any help. If he were, Beacon wouldn't have fallen._

_And Ozpin would still be alive._

 

_"Tai...she's not coming...Tai!"_

_The memories of all that had happened passed through his thoughts as the poison burned into him. As the poison made him weak, he could hear the voices of everyone calling to him._

_Summer telling him to run. Raven calling him a traitor to their "family". Taiyang's growl at being sent out of the room. He saw their glares. Winter and Ironwood's disdain for him. Glynda's exasperation._

_Pyrrha's fear. Jaune's anger. Tyrian's malice._

_All of it flickered in his mind like claws of barbed wire._

_Make it stop, he prayed. Just let it be over._

_"Qrow, it's okay."_

_That voice. It couldn't be-_

_"Don't give up."_

_He had to be dreaming._

_"I'm still here, I swear. I'm still here."_

_But he didn't care._

_He let their voice lull him into what little comfort he could get._

 

_Ruby and her friends got him help in time. Jaune actually ran to his aide first back in Kuroyuri, with Ren providing them and opening while Nora was backup. He made a note to thank them properly later._

_He'd gotten his medicine. He was properly stitched up._

_And now he found himself back in the bar alone. He wasn't actually drinking that night. He just stared into the glass, letting his heart turn numb instead of his thoughts._

_The feeling of loneliness felt lighter that night._

_But he couldn't place why, until he heard the small voice speak up._

_"Excuse me?"_

_Qrow turned around with a bemused look in his eye. There stood a boy no older than Ruby, wearing old farmhand overalls and with his shoulders slumped forward. Freckled cheeks and earnest hazel_ _eyes. He seemed terrified._

_And yet, incredibly calm._

_"You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, Pipsqueak."_

_The boy looked to his left, rolling his shoulder as if to wave away a hand. "Shut up, I'm getting there."_

_Qrow felt a little confused. Was there someone there with the kid?_

_"Um...I'm supposed to tell you...I'd like my cane back?"_

_Everything came flooding back at once. The memory of the night Beacon Tower fell. The last order they ever gave him. The crash of the ships. The bright silver light from the top of the ruins._

_The voice of the one who was there in his poison induced stupor._

_"I'm still here."_

_He thought it was just a dream._

_But they were still here._

_Slowly he stood, smiling as he looked down at the cane in his hand before tossing it to the kid with a light, "It's good to see you again, Oz." When the kid caught it, he held it close, looking up at Qrow with a newfound determination he never had before. Qrow raised a brow, looking the kid over._

_Oz was still there._

_But there was something else. Something new. Someone new. Someone..._

_"What's your name, Short-Stack?"_

_"Oscar," the boy replied with a smile. "Oscar Pine."_

_"Nice to meet you Oscar. Name's Qrow."_

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was a rather chilly morning when Qrow woke up. He kept forgetting how cold Anima was outside of the summer season. With a soft groan he meandered over to the bathroom sink, splashing water into his face to try and wash the tiredness from his eyes. He stretched his back, letting out a contented sigh as the light popping noises eased the tension from the night before.

He hadn't been sleeping well for a long time now. The poison had completely messed that up for him. There used to be nights when the nightmares would let him rest. But ever since Oniyuri, even that had been taken from him.

Some nights he'd dream about that final mission with Summer.

Other nights it'd be of Taiyang and the girls, curled up and crying in pain.

But most nights now, it was of what must have happened in the vault. Or rather, what his mind imagined happened based on the wreckage.

Of what happened to them.

Looking in the mirror, Qrow took a deep breath and pushed his hair back. He had to focus. He couldn't dwell on the negative. He had two pupils now. Ruby would be with her friends more often than not, but they still got together for a few training exercises. Seeing her bond with Oscar was a real treat. The two seemed to get along really well.

Oscar was a natural with the cane. He still had a long way to go on the offensive, but in using it as a defensive weapon he excelled. It was remarkable.

 _I should get him started on shooting soon,_ Qrow thought. _And weapon design. The cane is a must but he should have something all his own._

"I should talk to them," he mumbled. "Get Oscar and Ozpin on the same page about a secondary. I'm sure they'd both like that."

Qrow left the bathroom and proceeded to get ready for the day, noticing how quiet things had gotten. Normally there'd be the sound of talking coming from the room adjacent from the couch. This inn had the option of a two bedroom suite, and though a little pricy, Qrow thought Oscar would appreciate having the space if he needed it.

And around this time, there'd usually be some hushed arguments coming from the room.

"Oscar?" Qrow called, lightly knocking on the door. "You feeling okay, buddy?"

No answer.

"Was it the sprouts?" he asked. "I know Oz never liked them, but that doesn't mean you can't still eat them."

Still no reply.

Hesitantly, Qrow opened the door to check on his pupil. For a moment the inn room seemed to vanish, replaced by the bedroom back at Beacon that he'd sometimes share with the headmaster. He half expected to see a tuft of silken white hair to poke out from under the blankets in the dark.

But then the inn room returned to his sight.

And Oscar was nowhere to be found.

"Oscar?!" Qrow called. He checked the closet, under the bed, everywhere and anywhere. There was no note. His coat was gone, as was the notepad from the nightstand.

There was no note. No word of warning.

Oscar was gone.

Trying not to panic, Qrow hurried over to the window and threw it open, shifting and taking to the sky to try and find him. Mistral was a large kingdom, and the capital city was a maze that made it easy to get lost in if you didn't know your way around.

Hopefully Oscar didn't run too far.

Panic slowly crept into his mind, the memories of finding the damage in the vault and nothing remaining but a cane overtaking his senses. The memory of every mission. Every close call. Every mistake he ever made.

The fear. The panic.

The curse.

 _Please be safe!_ he prayed. _Please Oscar! Don't be gone! Don't die like they did, please!_

Qrow flew for what felt like hours. It hadn't been that long, he knew, but it the feeling remained until he touched down behind the young lad sitting on the log. He was wearing the new coat they had picked out for him. Oscar was relaxed.

Qrow was relieved.

_He's okay!_

"It's funny," Oscar chuckled, unaware that Qrow was there. "It...feels so natural to do this...I'm actually thinking I should have done this sooner."

"Should have done what sooner?"

Oscar jumped up from the log, dropping what appeared to be the whiskey bottles from the last few nights and scrambling for the can before realizing who it was standing there.

"M-Mr. Branwen," Oscar stammered. "I-I, uh-"

Qrow gave him a tired smile, lightly walking over to him as he tried to catch his breath. "Don't you ever leave without saying anything, got it? You nearly gave me a heart attack. At least leave a note next time, okay?"

"We're sorry," Oscar mumbled. "We had to come down to the beach for a bit. We were going to come right back."

"Apology accepted," Qrow chuckled, ruffling Oscar's hair. "So what were you doing down here anyway?"

"Um..." Oscar bit his lower lip as he went to pick up the papers and bottles. His eyes darted upward, as if to look at someone on his shoulder. Qrow had gotten used to this in the time he'd spent with Oscar.

It usually meant Ozpin had something to talk about.

"You sure?" Oscar asked quietly.

"Everything okay kid?" Qrow asked worriedly.

"Yes," Oscar said. "Um...you might want to sit down for this."

The two of them made themselves comfortable on the log, and Oscar handed Qrow a few of the bottles that had fallen on the ground. Inside each of them was a piece of paper folded tightly so they could fit inside.

"Mr. Branwen," Oscar stammered. "What's your favorite fairytale?"

Qrow felt the hair on the back of his neck start to bristle at the question. He heard it so many times, it became ingrained into his very being. "Why?"

"Well...the story of the Ocean's Wish is one of their favorites..."

Oscar took a deep breath and began to explain about the bottles. Every year before school started, Ozpin would go to the island of Vytal with a bottle. They'd stand at the edge of the water and make a silent prayer before throwing the bottle into the sea. The stories say if you place a wish into the bottle and let it out to sea, it would come true.

Every year Ozpin's wishes were different. They'd ask to be forgiven for their misdeeds, ask for those they loved to come back to them, and pray with all their might that their loved ones and the ones in their care would live long and happy lives.

Qrow listened carefully as Oscar went over the details, biting back tears as he listened to things he had not been privy to.

He thought he knew everything about Ozpin.

In truth, he knew absolutely nothing.

He didn't know anything of Ozpin's suffering. He didn't know what the headmaster was fighting through. He had no idea that they felt so horrible. So guilty.

And now Oscar had to carry that weight on his shoulders.

 _I'm such an idiot,_ he thought, turning his eyes downward. _I should have known. I should have been there for them._

_I should never have pushed them away like I did._

"So that's it," Oscar concluded. "It's to help cope...to get all the pain off their chest...or our chest, as is the case now..." He looked up at Qrow, whose gaze had come to rest upon the empty bottles still laying on the sand.

Qrow's mind drifted between the past and present. Thinking back to the times they had been curled up contently in bed together. The times they talked well into the night about little things that meant nothing, yet were everything.

Through every conversation.

Through every embrace.

Looking back, everything seemed so obvious now. The distant look in Ozpin's eyes, the slouch on their more tiring days.

_How could I have never noticed?_

Qrow reached down and picked up one of the empty bottles on the ground. He swiped a paper and pencil from Oscar and began to write out one line.

_"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, Oz."_

"Write all of them down," Qrow said softly. "Every wish, prayer, regret. All of it. Once all the bottles are full, I'll fly them out and drop them into the ocean for you."

"You don't-" Oscar started.

"I've got a few I wanna get off my chest too," Qrow interjected. "And since the waves along the shore of Anima are different from Vytal, better make sure they actually get out to sea. Air mail is good for that."

The two of them sat there writing their hearts out, filling every bottle until they were all carrying at least one thought. Qrow wrote apologies to those he loved for all the times he hurt them. He wrote prayers and wishes of love and happiness for his family. He wrote promises to stop drinking so much, to keep the fight going.

He promised to be there for Oscar.

He wouldn't let him handle things alone.

Soon all the bottles were ready and Oscar placed them carefully into the handkerchief so Qrow could carry them out to sea. He gave Oscar a quick ruffle of the hair before shifting form and taking the messages in his talons. It was heavier than he expected, but he'd make do. He always did.

 _I need to clean up my act_ , he thought. _I can't let Oscar down like I did Ozpin._

Once he was sure he was far enough from shore, Qrow carefully released the bottles and watched as they fell into the water with soft echoes of **_plip, plip, plop._** He flew back and returned to form, taking Oscar's hand in his and quietly walked back to the inn with him. When they were comfortable, the two sat down and began to plan out a proper training regime. The day faded quickly to night, and soon he found himself tucking Oscar into bed.

"Night kiddo," he said softly.

Oscar let out a soft yawn and he curled up under the blanket. "Night dad."

"What?"

"Dude," Oscar corrected. "I-I said dude."

Qrow let out a little chuckle and quietly left the room, looking back and whispering, "Sweet dreams, son."

Qrow wandered into the bathroom and pulled out his flask, holding back the urge to sip from it as he slowly began to pour the contents down the drain. He'd done it before when he tried to quit, but there was something different about this time.

Something stronger.

 _I'll be good,_ he swore. _I promise, I'll be good._

Making his way to his room and getting ready for bed, he thought back to everything Oscar had told him about Ozpin's ritual. He reached over for his scroll, smiling fondly as he pulled up Ruby's number.

_Thank the Gods we're within local range._

He pressed the dial button and waited for her call.

 _"Hey,"_ Ruby answered sleepily. _"Sup Uncle Qrow?"_

"Hey there Ruby," he said. "I called to wish you good night."

 _"Silly,"_ she giggled. _"You didn't have to."_

"I know, but I wanted to. And..." He started to drift off.

_"Uncle Qrow?"_

"Can you meet me at the beach tomorrow?" he asked.

_"Um...sure? Why?"_

"Just trust me on this. It's a training thing."

There was a long pause, but with a gentle sigh Ruby agreed.

"Thanks kiddo," Qrow chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_"See you tomorrow! Love you, Uncle Qrow."_

Qrow felt the tears start to well up, be kept his composure for a little longer.

"Love you too, Ruby."

When Qrow went to sleep that night, the nightmares didn't take hold. Instead, he was allowed a night's reprieve to enjoy a moment of what could have been.

Instead of the ruins of Beacon, it was the forests near the cabin on the island of Patch. Instead of the cries of pain, his friends and family were laughing and enjoying a lovely barbeque, with Raven working the grill and Summer and Ruby setting the table while Yang and Tai were sparring. Their friends from Beacon had come to join.

Oscar sat beside him, leaning against him as Qrow had him in a playful headlock.

And Ozpin leaned in close behind him, their arms wrapped warmly around his shoulders.

And as Qrow reveled in the bliss, knowing that come morning it would end, he made a solemn vow.

_I'll keep fighting. I'll keep holding on, and I won't push everyone away anymore. I'll be there for everyone._

_For all the times that I never could._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead!  
> Sorry for the lack of updates everyone. Things have been pretty hectic around here.  
> But I'm getting back into the swing of things! Updates should really pick up soon.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story. There's one more to finish this little "wish in a bottle" set off. Keep an eye out for the third and final installment!
> 
> And lastly, I want to say thank you. Thank you all so much for your patience, your kindness, your support, and for being such amazing individuals. I love and appreciate every single one of you so much.  
> Thank you everyone.


End file.
